Crashing Midnight
by MidNiGht-MeLoDY.xoxo
Summary: What would happen it you were drunk and accidentally killed your best friend? What effect would that have on your life? And what if your boyfriends dad was a serial killer?
1. Accidents Happen

**Tainted Love…**

**Chapter 1**

**TYLERS POV**

It was a Saturday morning, with one eye open I attempted to read the numbers on my clock sitting on my side table. '12:46am' it read. I slid out of my bed, then slipped back in realizing I had the biggest hang over of my 16 years of living, completely un aware of what happened the night before.

My head was in major pain, and it felt as if the room was spinning like a rollercoaster and there was no way of escaping it. I tried my best to ignore the throbbing pain and try to go back to sleep. Ten minutes later I was just about to fall into a deep sleep, until that damn cell phone of mine started to ring. It rang the Barbie girl theme song right next to my ear in full blast. Flinching so abruptly, I fell out of my bed with a loud thump. I knew this was not going to be a good day.

"Oh my gosh! This was even better than I thought it would be!" My eight-year-old sister Amber roared with laughter holding up a video camera, filming me. She had tree bark brown hair, with blonde highlights. "Next I'm gonna change your ring tone to the Gummy bear song!" She laughed skipping away singing the Gummy bear song to herself.

I picked up my cell phone just as it was about to go to my voicemail.

"What the hell do you want?" I grumbled not caring who was on the other line.

"Tyler? I need to talk you. I was going to do this in person, but I can't handle it face to face" A familiar voice said through the other line with a hint of sadness it her voice. "Umm… I don't think it's going to work out between us"

"Yup... yeah…"I mumbled very nonchalant about everything.

"Aren't you gonna ask why?"

"Huh? What? Who is this?" I asked, snapping back into reality

"Its Annabelle. You know, your girlfriend, well… ex-girlfriend now"

"What? Your dumping me? Why?" I asked.

"Well… first of all you are always getting drunk and smoking all the time and you never listen to me. Oh! And you also called my mom a fat ass bitch! Remember? You said 'Go lose so weight you fat ass bitch!'"

"Oh… Well I don't really care about you, I was going to dump you anyway, fuckin' whore" I snapped hanging up on her.

**FAST FORWARD TO 1:26am**

**JADES POV**

I was at my best friend Maggie's 16th birthday party. All I was doing was drinking, drinking, and more drinking. I was the drunkest I've ever been in my life. With the music blasting out of the speakers and everyone else dancing to it, I was screaming at the top of my lungs, but it was a good kind of scream. I was flailing my arms above my head with a half empty beer bottle in my right hand.

Then, I got this crazy, insane idea of jumping into Maggie's pool. So I raced out of the dance floor and chugged down the rest of the beer in my hand. Once I got to the pool I jumped head first into the pool then hit my head at the bottom. It was really stupid to jump head first into the shallow part of a pool. I felt extremely dizzy, but I managed to reach the surface, with blood trickling down my forehead, I couldn't stand or do anything except breathe. Then everything went black.

**MAGGIES POV**

"Where the hell, is Jade?" I mumbled to myself.

Before the party I told Jade not to ditch me, but she obviously did. So I decided to look for her, and yet she was nowhere to be found. So I called her cell phone, and there was no answer. That's when I started to get scared.

I went crazy looking for my one, only true best friend in the world. I checked everywhere around my neighborhood, and it was as if she vanished into thin air.

I didn't check the forest, because it would be pretty dumb to go enter the forest at 2:00 in the morning, but I decided I would because Jade was worth dying for.

**JADES POV**

I woke up a long while after, I couldn't remember the exact time because I was still dizzy from the hit. I thought I was good enough to drive a car, but I was still drunk. When I got to my car, I hopped in not bothering to buckle my seat belt.

While I was driving, I couldn't see properly. Everything was blurry, and there was about three of everything. If I saw a pole, there would be three of them, one beside the other. After about 3 minutes of driving, I drove into a forest, or at least I think it was a forest. Then I heard a thump, and my head slung forward, with a shard of glass pricing my face. I hit something. Then once more, I passed out.

I woke up again, at about 7:45am, just when the sun was about to rise. I forced myself to get out of my car to see what I hit. I was probably a tree, but I checked anyway. When I saw what I hit, it changed my life forever. I would never be able to live down what I just did. I saw a curly, dirty blonde haired person covered in blood. I had hit the most beautiful person in the world. My best friend. Maggie.

--

Soo how ya like it?? I had a dream about this and thought it would make a good story, and I give a shout out to one of a BFFL's Maggie aka the first one to read this!!YOU ROCK!! Anyway, please review and tell me if you want me to continue! If you dont review I wont continue because I dont know if you like it so far or not!!

love

Loominuhh (Lumina:P)


	2. Even Heaven is Hell Without You Here

**I OWN ABSOFREAKINTOTALLY NutHinG!!!!!!**

**Tainted Love…**

**Chapter 2**

**TYLERS POV**

'Damn alarm clock' I thought as it rung that irritating beep it rings almost every morning. I forced myself to get my lazy ass out of bed and into the shower. After a refreshing, warm shower, I walked into my room and decided on wearing jeans and a black collared shirt. This was a typical Sunday morning, wake up at 8:00am get dressed and go to church.

It was now 8:45 am and my stomach was roaring a like crazy, so I made my way to the kitchen to see what was for breakfast. There I saw my little sister eating pancakes, my dad reading the paper and eating a plate of eggs and bacon and my mom cooking more food.

Even though my sister liked to play tricks on me, I still loved her deeply; she and my mom were the most important girls in my life. My dad is pretty cool as well, although he didn't really approve of the way I was living my life, he wanted me to follow in his footsteps and become a lawyer. But I didn't want to become a lawyer, I thought of life as an unstudied test your taking; just make it up on the way.

"Good morning Tyler, I made you some eggs and bacon. I put your plate beside Ambers" My mom told me with her eyes on the food she was cooking.

"Morning Mom, Dad, Chippy" I greeted, I called my Amber _Chippy _because when she was a baby, she looked somewhat like a chipmunk.

"Bubbles!" Amber chirped. Amber called me _Bubbles _because, bubbles was her first word. When she was about to speak for the first time, I was holding her in my arms then she spoke. Hence the nickname Bubbles.

I stepped over to sit beside Amber, then devoured my delicious food.

**JADES POV**

I had to make up an excuse for killing my best friend, so I just said that someone had stolen my car and ran over Maggie. I woke up at 1:47pm; my eyes were still puffy from crying. I decided to go and give myself spa treatment hoping that would make me feel a little better.

So I drew the tub and added floral scented bubble bath. I hopped into the warm water then grabbed a magazine. But I couldn't get Maggie's crushed body out of my head. Dead. Maggie was dead, and it was all my fault. If only I hadn't hit my stupid head. If only I was smart enough not to drive. If only.

I tried my best to hold back the tears that were going to fall down my face, but I couldn't. My eyes were in extreme pain from crying. I would never be able to live this down. I titled my head, so I was facing the roof to stop the tears from streaming down my face. I shut my eyes a imagined if Maggie was standing beside me. I pictured her wearing what she wore when she passed away. She was wearing a mini skirt, with a neon green zebra top.

"How could you?" I imagined her saying "How could you let me die? I thought you loved me. I guess I was wrong"

I shook my head because I knew that Maggie was too nice to say something like that, just to bring my mood down when I needed help most. I felt so empty. The pain was indescribable. I needed something. When I was sad, I would smoke a cigarette. So I stood up, dried my self, then wrapped my self in a robe; I didn't even bother to unclog the drain of the tub.

I made my way over to my dresser. On the top of the dresser, I kept a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. I stuck the cigarette in my mouth then lit it. I took a deep breath of the chemicals that were entering my lungs. The cigarette felt as if I took a deep breath in a swimming pool full of acid. Then I thought. '_This stuff just numbs the pain. It will never make it go away._' I needed a friend. I needed Maggie's warm, comforting hug.

**MAGGIES POV**

I'm in heaven, Looking down on Jade in pain. I miss her. Even Heaven is hell with out her here. Tears start to stream own my face, uncontrollably.

**TYLERS POV**

After church, I was just lying in my bed throwing an old football into the air, and then catching it as it met my hands, until my cell phone rang. I glanced upon my phone to check the caller id it read Blaze.  
"Hey" I answered

"Yo! Tyler, the guys and me are meeting at the skate park, you want to meet us there?" Blaze; my best friend asked, through the other line.

"Sure, When?"

"Now, bring your weed"

"'Kay, bye" I answered, hanging up.

I had to change though because if the guys saw me in a collared shirt, they never would let me live it down. So I dug though my drawers and grabbed a pair of dark skinny jeans, and a dark purple baggy shirt, and a black toque.

I walked into my bathroom and stared at my reflection though my mirror. My dark brown hair was just below the bottom of my earlobes. My hair was straight, but on each side of my hair, it curved so the bottom was pointing to the left.

After I got dressed, I grabbed my skateboard, and skated off to the park.

**JADES POV**

"I hate you! You make me sick!" I screamed at my mirror in my bathroom, despising the beast that stared back at me. Without thinking, I clenched my fists then smacked one of them to the mirror, shards of glass flew everywhere, one of them even pricing my cheek bone and knuckles. I hated my life. I wanted to die, just so I could be with Maggie again. The pain was unbearable, nothing was in the world was as painful as the agony I felt.

I sat on the floor with my legs pulled up to my chest and my forehead resting upon my knees. I wrapped my arms around my legs so I looked like an egg. Once more I started to cry.

If I wasn't so damn drunk and I never ditched Maggie, she would still be alive. It was all my fault, do you know how it feels like to kill you best, truest, life long friend? I pulled my head up, my salty tears stinging the cut below my eyes. I needed to change. I needed to change everything, my room, my attitude, my style, my drug addictions, my sloppiness and most of all my alcohol addictions. After all that's what got Maggie to die.

I stood up, and wiped away my tears. I walked out of my room, and for once in the past 2 days, I actually smiled, and my walking evolved into skipping, I was actually happy. I hopped over to my mom's room, to find her reading one of her romance novels.

"Mom! I need help" I told her

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking up from her book. Her black tinted red hair was tied up in a bun.

"I'm going to change" I confessed

"That's nice sweetie, plus, you've been wearing that outfit ever since last night, and you might wanna take a shower— what happened to your cheek?!"

"Something hit my mirror and a shred of glass cut me" I lied," And no! Not changing clothes! Changing my life, my style, my attitude and everything else! I need your help!" I pleaded watching her grab a disinfectant spray and a box of Band-Aids.

"What made you decide to change honey?" She asked spraying the disinfectant spray over my cut, then carefully placing a Band-Aid over it.

"Well, after Maggie, you know…passed I decided to become a better person, and I also want to spend more time with you."

"Okay! Lets go shopping for a new wardrobe first thing tomorrow, and buy a new mirror" She said with a smile. I loved my mom she is so loving, caring and everything in the world. My dad was crazy for leaving her.

--

Hey! Fan Ficcie readers! Hope you liked that! Please review! Reviews make me happy! I GOT MY BANGS CUT!!! Now their short but swept to the side you can hardly tell though, but i can! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! To whoevers birthday it is! and GET BETTER SOON!To all those who are sick! GOOD LUCK! For those of you how need luck! GOD BLESS!!FOR EVERYONE!!!!!!!

ell oh vee EE

.Lumibean!.

PS look what i discovered! .;) its a happy face with a nose!!!(period semi colon bracket) ((. ; ) ))

LOVE YALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PPS PLEASE! read the story called LOVELY by my BFFL Lexi its under the category WIZARDS OF WAVERLY PLACE and please read the story ITS A LOVE STORY, BABY JUST SAY YES by my other BFFL Bella! They are both uhhmazing stories! you have no idea, i literally check daily for updates, and you will too if you read it!

IUL YOU ALL!!!....yes iul...iul


	3. Stop and Stare

**Tainted Love…**

**Chapter 3**

**TYLERS POV**

"TYLER!" I heard my dads roar echo through my house, "TYLER GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!" He continued with his ear pricing, fury infested, voice.

"Coming! Calm down!" I shot back, walking to the living room where my dad's voice came from.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!"

"What?!" I asked standing in the middle of the room to see my dad on the phone and my mom sitting on the couch staring at me. Her stare was a kind of stare that said I-am-so-disappointed-in-you kind of stare.

"You, my irresponsible son" my mother said still giving me that stare, "You, are in heap load of trouble"

"Why?" I questioned confused

"Listen to this" my dad told me with a tomato red face, handing me the phone, then pressing a button.

I held the phone to my ear and heard the machine from my school, Mountain Loft High, talk,

'A student in your household named Tyler Asher, in grade 11 has been expelled from Mountain Loft High School, due to hiding cocaine in his locker. Tyler was apparently seen in the mens lavatory doing cocaine, with other students. Press 1 to hear this message again, or press 2 to call Mountain Loft High School. Thank you for your time, goodbye.'

'Oh shit…' I thought to myself as the message ended.

"You hear that? First it was cutting classes, then fighting with other kids then, punching a teacher and now cocaine in the washrooms. I have never been so ashamed to have a son like you." I mother told me, completely calm but holding in her anger. I hated disappointing my mom, but so far I think that her words stung the most.

**JADES POV**

"Mom! You ready to go?" I asked

"Yup lets go" My mom said walking to the car.

"By the way, I was thinking my new style would be kind of like a rocker chick style, I want it to be kind of like hardcore but still soft. Like salty but sweet"

"Cute, I can already imagine what clothes to buy"

By the time we got to the mall, it was about 12pmish, by the time we got back it was about 8ish.

I bought dark purple wall paint, a new mirror, some coloured zebra striped tank tops, a vest (not like a vest like the ones you wear in the cold, like the ones that waiters sometimes wear), coloured skinny jeans, shorts, leggings, some pajamas, a butt load of converse, makeup and some more tops.

"Mom how are we affording this?"I asked once I came home and dropped the load of shopping bags on the floor of my room.

"Well, one, I sold all of your old clothes and my book, sold over 1 million copies world wide. In the book store down on main street, had its own Brie Russell section made, and the last time I checked it was empty, and everything else was full!"

I forgot to mention that mom was a writer, for the past year she has been working on a book called Midnight.

"MOM!!"I screamed giving her a big bear hug.

She chuckled. "Enough about me! Lets paint your room!"

"'Kay, lets crank some tunes!" I said putting my iPhone on to its speakers.

Cobra Starships _Smile For the Paparazzi_ started playing, I know this is strange but my mom and I somehow like the same kind of music, usually parents listen to Mozart or people like that but my mom likes to like in the now, her biggest fear was growing up. My mom and I started singing and dancing crazily while we removed all the furniture out of my room. We pretty much dismantled everything but the side table. We took apart the bed and desk because it was too big to fit out the door. Once everything was out, the song had changed about 20 times, the song that filled the room was now Run Don't Walk by Hey Monday continued.

When we were done painting the room, it was about 11:05pm. I had to go to school tomorrow because it was Monday today but my mom let me skip because of the whole changing thing.

"Jade, you better get to sleep, your going to school tomorrow. Ugh I hate it when I have to be un cool" My mom grunted

"Its okay, I understand, I'll just sleep in your room until the paint dries" I told her as I was dodging the pieces of furniture blocking my way to get to her room.

"Okay, but we have to add another coat of paint tomorrow and put in your new mirror, and put all you clothes in your closet"

"'Kay I'm going to bed. Night"

**TYLERS POV**

"Tyler, we've made up our mind about you." My mom told me.

"Your going to military school" My rage infused father interrupted.

My mom nudged him "No, but we've decided to give you one more chance, were going to enroll you into another school, but if you some how get kicked out of that school, you're going to military school."

"Fine. What school—prison, am I going to now?"

"Were thinking Oceanside High, it's a couple blocks away, you start tomorrow at 8:30, get some sleep" Mom told me.

I grunted.

She shook her head, and walked out.

The next morning my alarm clock rang. Unwillingly I slid out of bed and into the shower. After, I dug through my messy closet, and decided to wear a pair of black skinny jeans, and the dark purple shirt I wore the night before, with a black beanie that hugged my head of dark brown hair. I walked back in my room to see that my clock read 5:34am. I was supposed to wake up 2 hours later. This was not going to be a good day.

**JADES POV**

_**FAST FORWARD TO 6:30AM**_

_Beep beep beep_ was the sound that filled the room. Flinching, I quickly snapped the alarm off before it woke my mom. I carefully walked over to my room that now smelled of paint. I dug through the shopping bags in front of my room. I decided on wearing black high top converse, skinny jeans and a purple zebra print top with a vest.

The daily routine every morning is that I pick my outfit, shower, makeup, change, do my hair, breakfast,(I use to make my mom make me food, but now that I changed, I'm now going to cook her food, to save her some trouble.), brush my teeth then I go to school.

After a hot, refreshing shower, I wrapped myself in a towel, as with my hair. Then I put on some black eyeliner, only half way on through the bottom eye lid, then half way through the top. After I took a pale purple eye shadow than applied it along with some mascara. After I changed in to my new clothes, I started to do my hair. I dropped the towel from my head, and hung it on the hook sitting on the wall. After straightening my hair, I skipped over to the kitchen. Most people would think it was useless for me to straighten my hair because my hair is already straight. But I thought it was useful because the bottoms of my hair were swooped to the inside.

After I cooked eggs and bacon for two, my mom was still sound asleep, so I gobbled up my food, and left a note beside her plate saying:

'_Hallo mommy:)_

_I made you food hope you like my cooking because your going to eat it every morning form now on. NO ARGUMENT! Don't try to be nice because you and I both know you want me to cook. So…Heres your food, didn't wanna wake you!_

_Love,_

_JADEEUHH'_

After I brushed my teeth, It was already 8:17am so I grabbed my bag and 10$ I found on the table with a note next to it saying _'Lunch money, love mom'_ then started off to school.

On my way there, I saw someone skateboarding on the other end of the street, he was actually kind of hot. He was obviously a skater boy, which was usually popular, in my school, Oceanside High. He had dark brown hair, and the typical skater dude style it swooped to the left at the bottom.

As I was visually stalking him, he looked at me. He had magnificent brown eyes. I flinched and turned my head the opposite way as if I had not been looking at him at all and I tried to covered my face with my black as night hair. Did I mention I get really shy around hot guys?

* * *

You like? i had alot more ideas because i went to Mexico for a week, then LA for a day:) And no i dont have the flu:)

please review if you like it then review because im still not sure about continuing it.

luminAAA:)


	4. So Much For Love

**Midnight Melody…**

**Chapter 4**

**TYLERS POV **

She was just staring at me, she had black hair and crystal blue eyes. She was…weird. Your not supposed to just stare at random people creepily, unless your checking them out. That's when it happened. I was skating behind her because I had to go to the school ahead of us. That's when she dropped something, I think it was money, so she turned around to pick it up then I crashed into her. I felt this spark when I touched her; it made me feel so…nice, it was indescribable. I won't lie; I wished that crash lasted a lifetime.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't see you!" She apologized. Her voice was so soothing and beautiful.

"Watch where you're going!" I snapped. Why did I say that? Why am I so rude!

She gave me a soft disgusted look, then bent down to pick up the item she dropped then walked away.

"Wait! Stop! I'm sorry that was completely insensitive of me" I called after the angel walking away from me.

"Yes, it was." She replied icily.

"Are you okay?"

"Maybe"

"Sorry, first impressions can be tough, will you give me another chance? Its my first day" I begged

She looked to the floor, then back at my eyes. She smiled then said, "Since its your first day, I guess I'll give you another chance." She stuck out her hand as I shook it, "I'm Jade"

"Tyler" I told her then smiled back.

"So, what class do you have first?" she asked

"Uh… I don't know yet, I have to go to the office and get my schedule" We conversed; walking through the doors of Oceanside High.

"Want me to show you where it is? The Office?" She offered.

"Sure" I accepted.

**JADES POV**

"Are you Tyler Asher, grade 11?" The secretary asked him

"Yes" He answered in his faint worthy voice.

"Here" The old crusty secretary handed him a piece of paper.

I wasn't really falling for Tyler, but it was just those moments where you think 'Wow, that guy is hot and he's talking to me cool! Now continue on with life'.

"First I have science, then math, the socials, then English, chemistry, then lunch then—you don't really care do you?" he asked me as I was showing him where the math room was.

"No, not really, no." I said with a smile following along. "Here's the math room, bye"

"Bye"

It was now 12:00, finally, lunchtime! Throughout the whole day, the popular clique has been giving me strange looks, I use to be popular, but not I choose not to be because they were what reeled me into the drugs and all that crap. Walking to my locker, to put back my science books and to retrieve my lunch money.

"Jade Russell? Is that you?" My old crew asked me

"No, its Gorge Washington, obviously its me!" I told them sarcastically

"Oh, well since your out of the group, you out of our lives too, we were never your friends Jade" One of them said

"Was that supposed to insult me?" I asked

They scoffed and walked away…finally.

At the cafeteria, I paid the lunch lady 5 dollars as usual like everyone did, then got my lunch. I scanning the place for a place to sit, I saw Tyler sitting all alone in 1 empty lunch table, he was just looking around eating his lunch peacefully, until the poplars walked up to him then just started talking to him, I think they insulted him, because his eyes squinted and he told them something, then the leader of the crew Gabe, smiled then said something while he was looking at me, then he walked away.

I walked over to the table Tyler was sitting at being a nice girl, I sat with him.

"Hey" I greeted

"Hi" He responded smiling

"Hey guys!" Gabe and his ass hole friends walked up to us.

"Hi Gabe" I sad with a monotone voice

"Aww, looks like Jade isn't happy to see me," He said sarcastically. "At least I still have friends"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I have friends and you don't, my friends are actually alive, if you even call that curly haired bitch a friend, back me up dude" He told me nudging Tyler, he did not just go there.

"Go." He said to Tyler who had a confused look on his face.

"Y-yeah, who will you bore now that, that whore of yours is _dead_" The word dead echoed though my mind, I started to feel tears on its way, so to release my anger, I clenched my fork in my hand, then proceeded to stab Tyler's hand with it. Not hard enough for it to bleed but just hard enough for it to hurt him, but that wasn't enough.

"Ouch!" He flinched, as I picked up my tray and decided to finish my lunch in the bathroom.

**TYLERS POV  
**

As I was skating home, I was skating until I saw Jade. Once she saw me, she just turned away. I felt really bad about saying what I said to her, but I would rather be popular and have a lot of friends, then be a loser and have one. But I thought that Jade and I could be closet friends at least, so I skated over to her, to apologize.

"Hey, Jade, I'm really sorry for what I said" I apologized.

But all that did was give me a painful red cheek.

I just gave up, and skated back home.

As I walked into the door of my house my mom was sitting on the dining table reading.

"Hey Tyler! How was your first day? Did u make any new friends?" She asked looking up from her book.

"Yeah, but I think I might have lost one." I told her walking over to my room.

**JADES POV**

Days went by, and each day, I either got a call or text from Tyler telling me he was sorry. But I never forgave him; because he treated me like a friend then he threw me away like I was an old banana peel, and most of all be did not only insult me, but he insulted my Maggie too.

Today, after school, I found a note with a dozen red roses on my bed. With a smirk painted over my face, I read the shred of white paper that sat on my bed.

'_Jade, _

_I know you've probably gotten tired to texts and phone calls, so I decided to try something different to earn your forgiveness. I don't blame you for being mad at me; I know I was a jerk, and I'm sorry. But I haven't stopped thinking about you ever since I crashed into you. So save me all this pain, and forgive me, please._

_Love,_

_Tyler'_

"Aww", I said thinking out loud while my cheeks turned red. Maybe I was wrong about him.

--

I changed the name:3 u like? Then review! please!

PS I need names! For my guitar:3 please review and tell me your suggestions:)

love yallz

Lumina


	5. Hearts can Be Found and Lost

**Crashing Midnight…**

**Chapter 5**

**TYLERS POV**

On the way to school I saw an angel while I was skateboarding its appearance was heavenly. Oh, wait. That's just Jade. _Jade_, her name was like a song that I couldn't get out of my head. _Jade_, I could say it over and over again and not get tired of it.

She was wearing red skinny jeans, a black top with the rolling stones sign on it, and black converse.

I felt something smack against the side of my face, not only then did I realize I was too busy staring at Jade that I skated straight into a stop sign, but I also found that I was bleeding. How embarrassing, I skated right into a stop sign in front of the girl of anyone's dreams. FML.

**JADES POV**

I glanced over to the right side of the street to see Tyler stare at me,for a while. A long while; what a creeper, a very cute creeper. Then he was so busy staring at me that he skated right into a stop sign. Being a good citizen I ran over to help him.

"Are you okay?" I asked along with a few giggles.

"Just let it out" he said referring to my laughter.

"HA HA HA HA!"I roared, "Sorry, are you okay?"

"Yeah thanks, just a little blood."

"I think I have a band aid here some where" I said digging through my bag, taking out a band aid.

"Thanks" He told me applying to on his cheek.

"And thanks for the flowers, and yes, I do forgive you." I said as a smile painted across my face.

**TYLERS POV**

'_Okay Tyler just ask her! Its not that hard, you've done it so many times just ask her'_ I told myself in my mind.

"Umm… J-Jade? I kinda wanted to ask you something…" I started

"Shoot"

'_Just say it you wimpy sausage! Will you go out with me?' _I thought.

"Will you… Will you…" I stammered "WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?!" I screamed at her; she had a terrified look on her face.

"Maybe" She asked leaning away form me frightened.

"Sorry, I ment to ask you like this, Jade, will you go out with me?" I told her calmly.

She smiled, "Okay"

"Cool, I'll call you later" I told her walking to the entrance of the school backwards, stumbling a bit.

**JADES POV**

'_OMG, OMG, OMG!!!' _I screamed in my head. _'He asked me out! Just play it cool Jade don't go crazy'_

By lunch time, I was still overwhelmed by what Tyler asked me.

"Hey, dude, word on the street is, your going out with Jade Russell…why?" I saw Gabe—gross, ask Tyler.

"I'm not dating her." Tyler lied.

"Then tell her that, I wanna now if your dating her or not"

"I'm not!"

"Then tell that fucking hoe that your not!" Gabe snapped.

**TYLERS POV**

"Jade were not going out" i told her as I stood by her locker with Gabe by my side.

"Um... Tyler, its only been a few hours since you asked me out" She said.

Gabe nudged me.

"Why would I ask _you_, out? Your not even pretty." I lied.

"I really thought you were better than that" She told me with tears in her eyes as she walked away.

Suddenly it felt like an arrow was just shoved though my chest.

Soon enough, it was 3:00 already, and I was sitting at home, when I heard my dad screaming, at my mom from the other room.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT THAT IM HAVING TROUBLE AT WORK!" He roared.

"MY FAULT? HOW IS IT MY FAULT? ALL I ASKED WAS, 'Hi Honey, do you want a cup of coffee?'"

"DON'T YOU SASS TALK ME"

Then I heard a loud clap noise. He slapped her.

"Bubbles! I'm scared!" Amber ran into my room crying.

"It's okay, don't worry" I hugged her.

"ALEX RUSSO! LOOK AT ME WHEN IM TALKING TO YOU!" The tantrum continued.

"What happened to Alex Asher?"

He scoffed, "Your so ignorant"

**JADES POV**

As I walked through the doors to my house, I saw my mom bawling, on the couch.

"Mom? You okay?" I asked her.

"It's just, Justin, he wanted to get back together" She said between sobs.

"You mean, Justin Russo? My real dad? You never told me what happened to him. Every time I ask you, you always change the subject, so can you tell me now that I'm older and more mature-er?"

"When I was first married to him, I got pregnant, with your older sister"

"WHAT?! I HAD AN OLDER SISTER?" I interrupted.

"Sorta. When I was about to tell him about my pregnancy, he was drunk. So he punched me in the stomach, and yelled what ever is in there, is dead now! So he pretty much killed my daughter, and we lived life, until you were about 2, and then he became abusive"

I started to cry.

The next day after school, I was walking into my driveway when i saw a note that said Jade on it.

'_Close your eyes and count to 10. No peeking, or it will ruin the surprise.' _

"One, two, three..."I counted

By the time I reached the number 10, I opened my eyes and saw Tyler, with a dozen red roses in his hand, standing in my garage.

I just glared at him, rolled my eyes then walked into my house.

"I know I screwed up, again, but please give me one more chance" He followed me into my house.

"MOM!" I ran towards her. Someone was punching her, in the face as she was curled up into a ball on the couch. Justin.

"STAY OUT OF THIS YOU TRAMP!" He screamed at me, throwing me against the wall.

Darkness started to close in on me, as I lost conciseness.

**TYLERS POV**

I slowly snuck up behind him, smashing a vase on his head, then attacking him with punches. He turned around, and fought back. After a few more blows to the head, I glanced a Jade, unconscious. Then I got really mad, I grabbed whatever I could, and hit him with it. Apples, books, and a statue of a pig. After I smashed the pig statue over his head, he got dizzy, and started to get pale. I felt like I was going to win, that is until he took out a gun.

--

Yes, i changed the name again... you like??and oh my gash the parents are the RUSSOS?!OMG!! for less confuzzleation, Justin, is jades real dad, but brie(moma of jade) divorced him. Alex is tylers mom. anyway, im not going to up date for about 2 months because im going to the PHILIPPINES!!!!WOOOHOOO!!! PLEASE review! i love you all with a thousand burning suns! god bless

LUMiNA


End file.
